


Kiss It Better

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Jake being caring and dominant, Jake knowing just what Taylor needs, Light Spanking, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Taylor being Taylor, rough anal sex, rough gay anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor comes home in a bad moodJake fixes it in the best way he knows how





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesteenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesteenwolf/gifts).



> I love you.
> 
> This is shameless, it's not at all what I set out to do and I feel like a total failure because I don't think it's gonna help. I mean, I hope it does and all but...  
> well, anyway
> 
> please let me know what you think
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Kiss It Better.**

Taylor threw himself dramatically over the bed, sprawling himself across the entire surface and smothering his face in the covers. He held his breath, counting in his head to twenty before finally accepting he needed to take another reluctant breath. He heard Jake approach the bedroom, knew he was leaning against the doorway and watching him with a mixture of amusement and concern.

“Bad day?” His lover called softly, the sound almost enough to draw Taylor to raise his head. Almost.

“Hmnnph...” He mumbled back, not caring that his voice was distorted and muffled by the covers.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jake asked, the hint of laughter in his voice informing Taylor that his lover was more than aware of what his answer would be.

“Nmmf!” He yelled into the covers, scowling when he heard Jake laugh quietly at the expected reaction. He laid without moving, as if he were comatose, though his obvious desire to mope had no effect on his lover.

“Huh.” Jake hummed, clucking his tongue in his cheek thoughtfully. Taylor pouted into the covers, refusing to move and look back at his lover; intent on sulking until he’d decided he had sufficiently smothered his bad feelings for the day. He revelled in the momentary silence which hung over them, listening to his own heartbeat and slowly trying to ease his tense shoulders. He started when he felt Jake gently remove his shoes, hearing them thud softly to the floor. He bit his lip as the bed dipped, feeling his lover slowly crawl up the bed after him, his lips lowering to almost every piece of Taylor which he passed. “... want me to make ya feel better?” Jake breathed when he reached Taylor’s ear.

Taylor shivered, undeniably turned on by having Jake cage him against the bed. “Nmmf...” He repeated, though with notably less conviction than his previous rejection. He bit his lip, determined not to remove his face from the covers as Jake chuckled, lowering himself closer to Taylor and rocking against him teasingly.

“Ya sure about that, Boy Scout..?” He husked, his tongue tracing the shell of Taylor’s ear slowly, before his lips began to softly graze the back of his neck. “Ya _sure..._ ya don’t want Daddy to take care of ya?” Jake pressed, mouthing at the join of Taylor’s throat and his shoulder. “Make ya forget all about whatever shit has got ya all... worked up?” He drawled, his teeth teasing the flesh of Taylor’s shoulder as he pulled his shirt out of the way.

“ _Nmmf_...” Taylor whimpered unconvincingly, rocking his hips into the mattress as he felt his cock stir with interest, unable to resist the allure of Jake’s teasing. He arched his neck, allowing Jake more room as he pressed his face deeper into the covers, his breath catching when Jake bit down on the back of his neck slowly. He groaned, his cock throbbing as he felt Jake lower himself fully, rutting against Taylor at a teasing and languid pace.

“Ya want me to kiss it better for ya, Boy Scout?” Jake murmured, releasing Taylor from his firm but teasing bite. “Hmm? Want me to help ya outta these... awfully restrictin’ clothes?” He teased, nipping Taylor’s ear as his hands slid around his waist to his stomach, un-tucking his shirt from his trousers and fingering his fly playfully. “C’mon, Boy Scout... tell Daddy what ya want...”

Taylor panted, his hips rising unsubtly as he ground his ass against Jake’s crotch behind him, whining when Jake copied the motion and kept the same infuriating distance between them. “ _Nmmmmf_..!” He whimpered into the covers, rocking his hips forward instead and groaning at the friction against his rapidly hardening cock. “ _Hnnnnnnngh_!” He whined incoherently as Jake growled and slammed his body back to Taylor’s hiding a smug grin in the covers as his lover fumbled to open his trousers.

“Ya a little shit sometimes, Taylor...” Jake groused, nipping his ear sharply and causing his breath to catch, as he wriggled Taylor’s trousers free of his hips, exposing his ass to him. Taylor yelped, but kept his face buried in the covers, hiding his blush as Jake leaned away and swatted the round globes teasingly. “Are ya gonna behave? Or is Daddy gonna have to teach ya a lesson about patience..?” Jake demanded breathlessly, as Taylor’s hands fisted in the covers, his heart hammering in his chest as he heard Jake fumble hurriedly with his own belt and zipper.

“ _Mmmph_..?” He whined pleadingly, rolling his hips lazily into the mattress, his cock aching as it thrust gently into the covers. His breath caught when Jake fell forward, catching his fall with his palms over Taylor’s shoulder and lowering his lips to his ear.

“Ya gonna be a good little Boy Scout now..?” He drawled in a low whisper, his cock teasingly rutting against Taylor’s ass. He whimpered, his stomach clenching with desire as he hesitated, before nodding vehemently. Jake chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and across Taylor’s back as he pressed against him, a smug grin pressing to Taylor’s throat as he kissed him. “Good.” He said thickly, his hands gliding over Taylor’s body to raise his hips, while one continued further to grip Jake’s cock; and guide him to Taylor’s entrance.

“ _Hnng_!” Taylor gasped, his fists rapidly clenching and unclenching in the covers, his body trembling in anticipation. He groaned lowly as Jake teased his ass, smearing pre-cum over the crinkled flesh of his ass before hesitantly pressing into him. His body quivered, his breath catching in his throat as his skin burnt beneath Jake’s touch, his heart racing uncontrollably in his chest.

“Shit, Boy Scout...” Jake breathed, a hitch in his breath as he sank deeper into his lovers ass. “Ya know I can never get enough of this?” He asked, burying his face in Taylor’s throat and smothering the area with hot, open mouthed kisses. “Bet ya feel the same, huh? Ya ass was made for my cock... ya know that, right?” He asked, his hand swatting Taylor’s ass when he didn’t reply.

“ _Hmm_!” Taylor cried, biting the sheets to keep from giving in to the urge to raise his head and give in to Jake’s playful taunting. “ _Nng_ - _hmmmf_!” He gasped, arching his body from the bed and urging more of Jake’s cock into his ass.

Jake swatted his ass again, squeezing the reddening globe and pressing Taylor’s hips back down to the bed, slowly pulling his cock from his ass. At Taylor’s worried whine, he drove forward, burying himself in his lover with a deep throated moan. “Oh... _Taylor_ -“ He growled, his teeth latching onto Taylor’s shoulder as he began to move rapidly, thrusting into Taylor with hard, powerful snaps of his hips; exactly how he knew Taylor wanted him to.

“ _Hmmmmmmm_..!” Taylor moaned, his breath bursting from him in rapid pants as Jake overloaded his body with pleasure. He tried to rock back against his lover, to meet his movements with his own; but his lover’s hand held him firmly against the covers as Jake thrust into him.

“Ya like that, Boy Scout?” Jake panted, releasing his teeth from Taylor’s shoulder and licking the faint red marks. “Huh? Ya like it when Daddy’s dick takes ya hard... hmm?” He demanded harshly, his lips pressing quick, scratchy kisses along Taylor’s throat. “Ya want me to fuck ya harder..?” He whispered in Taylor’s ear, causing him to blush within the safety of the covers, as he nodded his head rapidly and moaned pleadingly. “I’m sorry, Daddy didn’t hear that, Boy Scout...” Jake teased, chuckling darkly as he deliberately slowed his pace, thrusting slow and deep into Taylor. “Ya gonna have to speak a little...” He whispered, his tongue tracing the shell of Taylor’s ear as he thrust forward and slammed into Taylor’s prostate. “ _Louder._ ” He said smugly, as Taylor’s head shot up from the covers and released a long, loud cry of ecstasy.

“Oh, you fucking bastard...” Taylor growled, glancing back at Jake, as his lover grinned and kissed his shoulder knowingly. “Fine, you fucking win. Now fuck me properl-aah!” He gasped, his body tensing with pleasure as Jake picked up his punishing pace without waiting for Taylor to finish his demands. “Oh, _fuck_ yes..!” He whimpered, his continuous stream of moans and loud cries all fuelling the eager snap of Jake’s hips against him.

Finally, Jake leaned closer, stealing Taylor’s lips and swallowing down his desperate pleas; as his hand slid from Taylor’s hip to his cock, gripping him tightly and causing Taylor to almost cry with desperation. “C’mon, Boy Scout...” Jake drawled against Taylor’s lips, jerking his lovers cock gently. “Be a good boy. Cum for Daddy...” Jake strained to say through a deep throated moan.

Taylor gasped, his breath catching as his orgasm rushed upon him, his balls tightening as warmth began to trickle in from his toes and fingertips. “Fuck... Jake...” He pleaded, choking on his remaining words as his stomach clenched, heat spiralling into a tight rush of euphoria which surged to his cock and spurted over Jake’s hand. “O- _ooh_!” He cried, his fists clenching at the covers so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“Taylor-“ Jake gasped, his cock driving faster into Taylor, before he slammed deep into him and stilled; his body quivering as his own orgasm hit him hard. Taylor grinned and hummed sleepily, his body aching deliciously beneath Jake’s added weight.

“Hmm...” Taylor sighed, looking back at Jake as his body twitched with small after tremors, smiling at him sweetly. “Thankyou, Daddy.” He teased, as Jake groaned and blushed, carefully easing himself free of Taylor’s ass before he rolled aside and threw his arm over his eyes.

“Ya got the weirdest kinks, Taylor...” Jake huffed, shaking his head slowly. “’Daddy’ is all ya bloody respond to when ya come home in a state like that, though...” He sighed, lowering his arm and rolling his head towards Taylor, a small frown marring his brow as his lover snuggled up to his side. “What was it bummed ya out so bad, anyway?” He asked, curling his arm around Taylor’s shoulder and drawing him closer.

“Hmm...” Taylor hummed contently, nuzzling Jake’s chest with his cheek as he smiled dazedly. “Diego took the last Cauliflower Cheese at lunch today.” He said, kissing Jake’s shoulder as he looked up, raising a brow at the incredulous expression on his lovers face. “What?” He asked, pouting as Jake began to laugh.

“Fuck...” Jake laughed, his breath catching as he looked down at Taylor with obvious adoration. “I love ya crazy little ass, ya know that, right?” He gasped, as Taylor’s expression melted into a smile, his heart lightening as he leaned up to kiss his lover sweetly.

“I do.” He murmured, his smile growing as Jake beamed at him, his eyes softening as he thread his fingers into his lovers long, sandy hair. “I love you too.” He said, smirking as he rolled over his lover and leaned down to draw Jake into another, deeper kiss; determined to thank him and repay him in kind, for his previous good care.


End file.
